


Blue-Eyed Angel

by Katiehorsie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehorsie/pseuds/Katiehorsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing by the one grave he never wanted to see, it was as if the world wept as Magnus stared blankly, reflecting upon his lost love and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Angel

Standing by the one grave he never wanted to see, it was as if the world wept as Magnus stared blankly. The letters on the gravestone blurred and twisted before his eyes. He was all alone, his only company the silent stones with meaningless names and dates and the howling wind that tugged at his hair and yanked petals from the withering flowers resting on the grave. He couldn’t believe that he would never see those bright blue eyes or silky black hair again. He couldn’t believe the only person who he had ever loved so deeply, who had ever moved him so much could be lying cold and dead in a coffin beneath the ground, but the freshly turned earth in front of the gravestone sat before his eyes. With a shaky breath, all the memories came swirling back like leaves caught in a gale, threatening to make him crumble in the onslaught.   
He remembered the flashing lights and pulsing beat around the swirling mass of Downworlders. He heard the doorbell ring once, then twice. Annoyed, he left his precious Chairman to yank it open to be greeted by an angel with black hair and blue eyes. He let the black clad group of Shadowhunters in with a “Try not to murder any of my guests” and ignored the blonde’s annoying comments, all for the silent boy that hung in the back. Magnus was rewarded with a laugh and a confession to ruining the vampires’ bikes, and the black haired Nephilim surprised the warlock with his response to Magnus’s hatred of being what he was. Then the first time he caught and held the deep, deep blue eyes, he had to force down a smile to concentrate on what was going on and not the wonderful blue orbs. The adorable blush that spread on Alec’s cheeks at the eye contact had Magnus forcing himself not to laugh.   
He remembered when the idiotic boy got himself hurt in a fight. He had been called to heal him and had gone with haste. One so young and beautiful as Alec couldn’t die. He had his entire life to live, and the warlock would be damn well sure he got the chance to live it. No matter that the institute was so bloody far away while still somehow being in the same city. He set out to heal the boy, arrived at the institute, kicked everyone out from the room, and healed the stupid, clumsy, black haired, blue eyed angel. He waited by Alec’s beside until the sleeping beauty awakened. With that, the warlock had taken his leave, his purpose finished and the Shadowhunter alive and well.  
He remembered the buzzer ringing and waking him up. He had demanded the identity of whomever dared to disturb his rest, and the warlock was surprised to find Alec at his door, half hidden in the shadows in his standard ratty sweater and bland jeans. Alone in his loft with just Alec as company, Magnus found himself musing about how he wasn’t like the other Lightwoods. Then the non-Lightwood-like Lightwood started babbling about how his sister and parabatai both claimed Magnus “liked him, liked him,” proceeding to ask the warlock out. Oh, was Alexander uncomfortable with the entire thing, especially when Magnus asked who knew he was gay. That was the night he stole the blue eyed boy’s first kiss, and it was a kiss that Magnus would never forget, no matter how long he lived.  
He remembered the fight in Idris, when the demons broke through the wards. The demons had cornered him, but the warlock refused to go down without a fight. He took down as many as he could, and in the fight, he didn’t notice one slip behind him. That was, until his own angel warrior fell from above, saved his life, killed the demons, then demanded why Magnus hadn’t called him back. Yes, in the middle of a full blown invasion of the city, Alexander wanted to know why Magnus hadn’t called him back. The cat eyed warlock had very much wanted to throttle the blue eyed Shadowhunter as he yelled at him and confessed his love.   
He remembered Alexander hunting him down in the crowd and putting an alliance rune on him. The Nephilim had been all too eager to be teamed up, not that Magnus had minded in the least. His beloved wanted him as a partner. But when Alexander grabbed him, kissed him—there, in the middle of the crowded room for everyone to see—and everyone turned to look, the warlock was frozen in shock. Their positions were reversed: Alexander, the confident initiator, and Magnus the unsure receiver. The surprise didn’t last, however, and Magnus returned the kiss for all to see. The black haired, blue eyed angel was his, all his.  
He remembered traveling the world with whom he could confidently say was the love of his life. Of all the people Magnus had met and all the people he had dated, he had never met anyone who made him feel like the shy Shadowhunter, who wormed his way so quickly and easily into his heart. Those days of waking up to blue eyes and falling asleep to blue eyes and always seeing that same, lovely pair of blue eyes were heaven to Magnus. They slept together and kissed and held hands and laughed and talked… He would have happily spent every day of the rest of his seemingly endless life like that without wanting for anything else.   
He remembered Alec going behind his back and his betrayal. Magnus would have happily given up his immortality to grow, age, and die with his beloved angel, but that didn’t change the fact that Alec went behind his back and tried to shorten his life. From there, he was lost, confused, and hurt. The pain and heartbreak was like nothing Magnus had felt in all of his long years. It was worse than his mother’s suicide and his father’s hatred. The one he loved, the one he chose betrayed him. He couldn’t take it, and he couldn’t keep Alec in his life. It broke his heart to end their beautiful relationship, to let his angel go, but he had to do it, and he did.  
He silently cursed the years that he passed alone. After Alec’s betrayal, the two never fell in love with another. They both clung to their love of the other which never faded, but only grew, even as the distance between them grew, time past, and they aged. Magnus watched as his love grew from a teen into an adult before growing gray and weak. Alec watched as his love stayed young, the only signs of the time passing being the growing sadness and fading light in his eyes. Now, the warlock regretted never telling the Nephilim that he forgave him, that he still loved him and needed him. He wished desperately that he had taken the chance he had to kiss those enticing lips before Alec disappeared to save the world. He wanted to go back and have a second chance to live those years right and to be with the love of his life.   
But here he stood; forever without the one he loved above all. The love, the pain, the heartache, and the loss won, and the warlock crumbled to the ground. Rain mixed with the salty tears on his face as the heavens opened up with his tear ducts. Leaning against the cold stone that proclaimed ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD in bold letters, the warlock clutched it like he wanted to clutch his now dead lover. Sobs racked his body as he cried like he never had before and pleaded with whatever heartless all powerful being or beings ruled over the universe, begging them to bring back his Alexander, to bring those blue eyes and that black hair and his huge grin and his warm body and his delicious smell and his tattered, faded sweaters back in his arms. At the very least, he begged them to let him join his lost lover in whatever world lay beyond the land of the living.


End file.
